My Moment
by InuNeesan
Summary: Takes place after series ends. Mugen and Fuu shared a moment during their journey... Now they've found each other again. Rated M for a reason. Fuugen.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters… etc.

* * *

_I love you. _

Those were the words that made him remember her long after they had departed. Those were the words that still made him fantasize that it was _her_ he was inside of, not another of the many whores.

_I love you._ Is what she said in a moment of passion. _Their _moment.

A couple nights before their final farewell it happened.

No, it hadn't been planned. No, he hadn't even considered it to be a possibility in the first place.

_As they sat by the fire together, an unforgiving silence had set in on them. Not one of the three could think of anything to say that might lessen the tension. They could feel the end of their journey coming on, but none had the courage to have it said aloud._

_Mugen fought the feelings that were flooding him. A sense of dread? Sadness?_

_It must have been hours after they had put out the fire and gone to bed when Mugen suddenly awoke. His eyes went immediately, protectively to Fuu's mat. Empty._

_He sat up in a rush and looked around. Mugen's nerves calmed when he saw Fuu only a few feet from their campsite. _

"_Mugen." She whispered then signaled for him to follow her._

_He glanced at Jin, then got up and followed her into the forest. Mugen continued trailing her for several minutes before his impatience got the better of him._

"_Fuu!" She stopped and turned. "Where the fuck are we goin'? I'm not about to-" He cut off when he noticed the look on her face._

"_M-Mugen…" Her lip trembled in the moonlight._

_Mugen took a step toward her at first, alarmed, but then stepped back and turned his face from her, uncomfortable. "God, Fuu, what the hell is it?" He asked finally, still unable to look at her._

"_I… Well, I…" She stumbled forward a little so they were an arm's length away. "I…"_

_Mugen still refused to show his eyes. "Well?"_

"_I just…" Mugen's eyes widened when he felt tiny arms wrap around his waist. "I'm gonna miss you is all."_

_The world seemed to stop for a moment. Mugen could no longer keep his gaze from her. _

_Their eyes met._

"_Mugen?" Fuu's voice came out a whisper._

_His mouth was on Fuu's at once. Fumbling hands, both tan and scarred and white and soft, loosened clothing. Their clothes pooled to the ground._

_Mugen pressed her against a tree where her hands quickly found a tree branch above her head for support. He wrapped a bare leg around him, and then in one hop, the other was secured around his waist as well. Mugen placed himself at her entrance, not willing to take his time._

_Suddenly worry filled his already lust-filled abdomen. "You're…" He let out ragged breath. "You're __**sure**__, Fuu? You want this?"_

"_Yes." She croaked. "Please."_

_The truth was if she had said no, he wasn't sure he would have listened to her anyway._

_Mugen was suddenly inside her, hushing her startled, pained intake of breath with kisses. He kept his pace soft and controlled at first, letting her adjust. Soon she was begging him for more.  
_

_Fuu held onto the branch for dear life as they rose and fell together against the tree. She didn't notice the scratches her bare skin was acquiring from the bark._

_Mugen let his head lull backward, his mouth open in pleasure._

"_Say my name, Fuu." He begged; one of the only times he'd ever begged anyone for anything._

"_Mugen."_

_He thrust into her harder, making her yelp in satisfaction. "Again."_

"_Oh, Mugen."_

_Thrust. "Again, Fuu. Fuck, don't stop."_

_Thrust. "Mugen!"_

_Thrust. "Mugen!"_

_Thrust. "Mugen!"_

_Finally, she felt herself orgasm. "Oh, Mugen!" She cried hysterically. "__**I love you**__!"_

_This sent him over the edge. "F..Fuu..." He whispered before his knees gave out and they tumbled to the ground._

Mugen blinked, coming out of his so very vivid memory. He cursed himself. It had been fucking 3 years since he last saw the bitch, and yet he couldn't forget her.

_I _goddamn, mother-fucking _love you._

If not for those words, he probably could have found fulfillment with his whores like he used to. He probably could have wandered from town to town without thinking about the possibility of finding her there.

_Damn her._

He thought back to the embrace he had witnessed between Jin and Fuu. Though he and Fuu had shared a passion-filled bonding, he still felt like Jin and Fuu had shared an even deeper moment.

Fury burned through him. He took a swig of sake, fighting fire with fire.

* * *

Hi! I really hope you enjoyed it! The idea to start this kinda just popped into my head.

This might be a one-shot… my first… but if it gets enough people wanting it to continue, I might just write a full-length.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I really appreciate the feedback. Haha I smile every time I get a review.

Thanks, guys!

So! Here's another chapter! I've decided on a full-length.

I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters… etc.

* * *

Mugen squinted his eyes and shaded them with his hand. He could see smoke and a couple rooftops in the distance.

And there it was again; that _damn_ hope.

He imagined what it would be like to see her again. What would happen if he _did_ see her? He didn't want to think about it; that emotional knot was too complicated for him to try to untangle.

With a slow saunter, Mugen entered the village, his arms tucked lazily behind his head. Some only glanced, others followed his every movement with an unfriendly alertness.

Mugen followed the enticing smell of food to the front entrance of a tea house. He patted his empty pockets and glowered at the ground.

His options: get an honest job to pay… or steal the food, and kill anyone who tried to stop him.

He grabbed the hilt of his sword and took a step, when a weak voice floated into his ear.

"You look like you're in need of some money." He turned to see a small, smiling old man.

"What's it to you, grandpa?" Mugen glared.

"Let me explain." The aged man walked passed Mugen. When Mugen made no move to follow, he added: "I'll buy you something to eat while we talk."

Thinking only of the free meal, Mugen shrugged and trudged after the man into the tea house.

* * *

"My name is Haratsu." The old man watched as Mugen eagerly shoved food into his mouth. "And your name is?"

Haratsu patiently waited until Mugen finished swallowing. "Mugen."

"Well, Mugen, you see, my daughter is to be married come next month." Haratsu smiled weakly and looked down at his wrinkled hands. "I have a small hut not far from here that I wish to give my daughter and her new husband. It is the most I can give… For I live a very humble life."

"Yeah, well, what do you want from me, old man?" Mugen said between gulps.

"Well, it is not in the best of conditions." Haratsu frowned softy. "I would restore it myself, but I fear that at my age…" He trailed off.

Mugen considered for a moment. "What do I get?"

"I will pay you for your services, and I also offer you the accommodations of the hut." If Mugen was a more presentable, friendly sort, Haratsu might have offered a place to stay in his own home.

Mugen scratched his facial hair and peered at Haratsu. What did he have to lose?

"Done."

* * *

The hut was small and dilapidated. From a skeptical eye, like Mugen's, it would appear hopeless; from an optimistic eye, like Haratsu's, it would appear... also hopeless.

"This place is a dump." Mugen kicked a flimsy step.

"Like I said, it isn't in the best of conditions." Haratsu said uneasily. "You should start repairing it tomorrow."

"Hell, old man, I don't know how to fix your damn hut." He scratched his crotch. "I don't even think it _can_ be fixed."

"I'll come around in the morning, and instruct you."

"Wait a sec, pops, I-"

"Goodnight!" Haratsu was already half-way down the road, waving a farewell.

"Fuck…"

* * *

"Fuu-chan!" Called Haratsu as he entered his home. "Fuu-chan, come quick! I have wonderful news! Someone has agreed to fix the hut!"

* * *

BORING CHAPTER.

Haha I was practically sleeping by the end. Sorry. It gets better. Promise.

Thanks for all the feedback… I really do appreciate it. It's inspirational.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to wait and put up 2 chapters since the last was so short/dull

Thanks for the patience!

I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters… etc.

* * *

_He could hear the crow men's call. The blood was metallic in his mouth. Her face appeared, bruised, her eyes teary. She was calling his name, but all he could hear was the cawing. A hand, her hand, was on his cheek. He went to touch it. She was too fast; it disappeared before he could reach it._

"_Wait." He whispered._

"No waiting, sonny!" Mugen's eyebrow twitched. His eyes opened to reveal a blinding white and a wrinkled face.

"What time is it?" Mugen growled.

"Time to wake up!" Haratsu said cheerfully.

Mugen let his eyes adjust to the light that poured in through the window above his head before sitting up.

"Damnit, old man, I need my goddamn sleep." Mugen tried to sound angry, but it came out with a yawn.

"And slept you did! Now it is time for work."

"Fuck work!" Mugen yanked at a knot in his hair. "I'm hungry."

"Food is rewarded to those that are deserving." The old man wagged a lecturing finger at Mugen. "Once you do your part of the bargain, I will give you food."

The growl that escaped Mugen's stomach told both that there would be no objection as long as food was promised.

* * *

Mugen had stripped himself of his shirt. His skin baked in the afternoon sun as he sanded, cut, washed, replaced, and cursed.

During the late afternoon Haratsu brought Mugen rice balls and water. When Mugen complained, claiming the food to be inadequate, Haratsu quickly assured him that the dinner would be much better. His daughter would be making and bringing it to Mugen herself.

A woman? A soon to be married woman… But still a woman.

Content, Mugen quieted and went back to his work. Haratsu soon left him.

As the sun sank, he quit his work and began to look for a suitable bathing area.

That's when he heard the first noises.

At first, it was the sound of sloshing water, then came the moaning.

He crouched behind brush, then carefully peered over. Mugen felt his eyes glaze and his lower half ache when he saw the couple. There was a woman with her back against the edge of the spring, a man over her, plunging into her passionately.

Their cries were the cries of people in love.

The woman grabbed the man's hips and helped him along with an ideal pace. Mugen studied her face for a moment. Her hair was dark, as were her eyes. She wasn't _very_ pretty, but reasonably good looking.

When they came, both put their heads back in ecstasy.

"I love you." It wasn't said aloud, but mouthed. Mugen watched the woman's lips shape the unsaid words, unintentionally storing the scene in his memory.

He cautiously backed away and took off toward the town, a brothel as his destination. The need for sex was greater than the need in his empty stomach.

* * *

Fuu juggled the bowls in her arms clumsily. She was still a little angry that Haratsu had promised the stranger a hand delivery from her.

When Fuu came to the town, she has only expected to stop there then continue on. Since her journey ended, she had drifted from town to town, searching for a place that would welcome her; somewhere she could feel at home.

She had no idea that helping an old man carry groceries to his home would lead to her eventual stay there.

When she entered the hut, she was surprised to find it completely empty.

"Hello?" She called. "I'm… I was sent here from Haratsu…"

No answer.

"I… I brought food." She tried again. "Anyone here?"

When no one answered and she found every inch of the hut abandoned, she assumed that no, she was alone.

She sat with a "humph" on the cot used by this stranger. There she was, trying to be nice, and he wasn't even there! She stood and glared out the window.

When she turned, she didn't even have enough time to scream. She was pinned to wall, a blade pressed to her throat. Her eyes desperately took in the image of her attacker when his face came into the moonlight.

The light facial hair, the tangle of hair on his head, and those same grey eyes. It was him. No mistaking.

"Mugen…" Fuu's voice came out a cracked whisper.

The sword was dropped in a noisy clatter, but she was still very much pinned to the wall. His eyes darted around her face, wide, taking in every familiar feature as if she would disappear any second.

"Fuu." Her name came out breathy, burning her eyes, nose, and mouth. He was drunk; very very drunk.

His lips crashed into her mouth violently. Fuu's eyes rounded as she tried to push him away. She felt him roughly grab her breast and begin hiking up her kimono.

"Stop!" She cried urgently when he broke the kiss for a moment.

"Fuu." He trapped her then on the bed.

"Mugen, please stop. I-" Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt him push himself inside her.

That's when he passed out.

Mugen's eyes rolled back, and he solidly landed on her.

* * *

AH! Okay. There we go. I've already started writing the next one. I might edit these later cause I'm not very happy with them.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter!

It starts getting less sexual here I think… probably. Maybe.

Thanks for reviews and for reading.

I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters… etc.

* * *

Mugen's eyes fluttered open to a soft glow of morning light.

_Son of a mother-fucking, goddamn bitch!_

His head, _oh_ his head.

What could he remember? Well, he could remember wandering into a brothel and drinking the complimentary sake as he waited for his whore. He remembered getting thrown out after he realized he didn't have any money for the whore. He also remembered the large bottle of sake he managed to steal… Everything after that was a blur.

There was that _one_ memory… Or maybe it was a dream?

Those eyes. Fuu's eyes. They were pleading, but not scared as he forced himself on her. When he sat up and looked around, he could see no evidence of this "memory".

He wasn't sure if he was more relieved or disappointed. Seeing Fuu would be… But raping Fuu was definitely not on his to-do list.

Looking out the window, he could see that the sun wasn't even over the mountains yet. It would be quite a while before Haratsu came to give him instructions.

Mugen was happy to find a discarded bowl of food. When his stomach was full, he wandered out to the nearby spring from before. He bathed himself in the half of the spring that the couple had not been in. For some reason, he could not bring himself to wander into that half... He felt like an intruder.

Still slightly wet, he walked back to the hut. The door was open and he could hear footsteps on the wooden floor.

He rolled his eyes. That damn old man was all about early starts. It couldn't have been any later than 5 in the morning.

"Hey, grandpa, I thought I told you I need my slee-" His voice broke.

Standing in the middle of the sitting room was Fuu. She was looking at him over her shoulder. It was almost the same pose she did for the artist all that time ago…

"Fuu." _Shit. _Not a dream. It wasn't a dream.

"Mugen…" Her eyes were a little teary. Had he made her cry?

He was shocked when she flew to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist. He put his cheek on top of her head and interweaved his fingers in her hair.

* * *

Getting out from under the comatose ogre had definitely not been an easy task. At first she had shouted his name repeatedly, but soon gave that up. Next she writhed and twisted and pushed and heaved. Fuu nearly gave in, but realized what the consequences were if Haratsu became worried and found Mugen between her legs. With that bit of realization, she finally found the strength to wriggle out from under Mugen.

The tears came after that.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was crying about, but there she was, sobbing bitterly. She supposed she cried for herself and what Mugen had done; she cried happy tears over the knowledge that Mugen was safe, alive, and so close to her; she cried just to cry. It had been a very long time since she last cried.

Fuu straightened out her kimono before venturing home to Haratsu where she would leave him no clue of what had taken place.

* * *

The embrace only lasted an instant. Mugen quickly shoved her from him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Mugen shouted at her. Anger was a better (safer?) emotion to show than the one he felt.

"I _live_ in this town." She was startled by his sudden aggression towards her. Just a few hours ago he was practically raping her… She didn't want to think about it like that. "I should be asking you what _you're_ doing here!"

"Just passing through… Got a pretty sweet offer to work…" He crossed his arms and glared at the wall to his left. "I'll be leaving as soon as it's over."

His ears perked with surprise and guilty pleasure to hear her giggle… Then the giggle turn into a full laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?!" He barked.

"We'll never get rid of each other. There are a countless number of towns… A countless amount of people… And yet we still find each other." Fuu's eyes sparkled.

"Feh." Mugen huffed

This wasn't how Mugen had imagined their meeting. Well… He hadn't actually _imagined_ anything, really. This was so casual; like they had never…

_New thoughts. __**New**__ thoughts._

"Heard from fish-face?" Was all he could think of to say next.

"Jin comes by every-so-often." She smiled at him even though he was standing awkwardly, avoiding looking at her. He definitely remembered what he had done.

For some reason, Jin still having constant contact with Fuu over the years bothered him. "Oh."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I brought you some breakfast." Fuu quickly changed the subject.

When she turned, Mugen took the opportunity to really _look_ at her. She hadn't changed much. She was still very slender, the same height, just different clothing. Fuu no longer sported the pink, youthful kimono he was used to. It was a more mature fashion choice. He missed the aching pink, but it was a good change.

He _needed_ to stop thinking like that.

Though he wasn't hungry, he ate the food she brought, desperate to do something, anything besides talk. He didn't thank her for the food.

After very, _very_ few words, Fuu rose to leave. "Haratsu will be awake soon. I gotta get back." Mugen watched as she made her way to the door. "I'll come by later. I want to hear about what you've been doing."

"Yeah, whatever." He growled as he wolfed down the rest of his breakfast.

"And, Mugen," She paused in the doorway, "I won't tell Haratsu about…"

He stopped chewing and stared down at the bowl, refusing her even a glance.

Mugen listened to her soft footsteps fade away into the morning.

* * *

Blehhh.. I wanna get to the good stuff! Haha

Sorry about this… Gotta lay down the foundation. More interesting chapters to come.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

How long has it been? 10 years now? Sorry. Lost motivation and interest.

But here I am! And here we go!

Thanks for reviews and for reading.

I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters… etc.

* * *

It had been days since he saw her last. Was it supposed to be this way? This wasn't exactly the epic meeting he had assumed it would be. They were in the same town, and yet they weren't bothering to see each other.

Well, maybe it was a _little_ more one-sided than that. Mugen had no idea where Haratsu lived…

He couldn't help but wonder if Fuu had thought about him as much as he had thought about her.

"_Got a pretty sweet offer to work…I'll be leaving as soon as it's over." _That's what he had told her.

What the fuck had he been talking about? He had gone from place to place to place, fighting down the hope that ached through his chest that he'd find her. For years now he had refused to believe that she had been the cause for his wandering. But now that he had stumbled upon her, he didn't really know what else to do with himself. If he left, where would he go, and why? And to make matters worse, the whole thing had been anticlimactic, really.

She was probably a stone's throw from him, and there he was sitting around on his ass. But would he lower his pride, march up to her and kiss her blindly?

_**Fuck**_ no.

Cause what would that lead to? Either a slap in the face or marriage. And like hell he was going to walk straight into either one of those freely.

_Marriage…_

"_My daughter is to be married come next month."_ He recalled Haratsu saying.

Suddenly his heart sank.

"_My daughter will be bringing you the food!"_

Haratsu had said that his _daughter_ was going to be bringing him food, and it had been Fuu that had brought it.

Haratsu was calling Fuu his daughter. And his daughter was getting married.

That meant—

Mugen shot up, eyes wide, mouth agape. _Fuu? Getting __**married**__?_

"No fucking way."

That's when the anger began to ignite his entire being. He grabbed his sword and took off into a thicket, swatting at anything that came in his path.

_Fuu—_slice—_getting_—stab—_married! __**Married**__?_ Stab, stab, stab, stab, stab… Stab.

* * *

Fuu tip-toed up to the front door of the hut.

"Mugen!" She hissed in a whisper. "Mugen!" She said a little louder.

"What?" Fuu jumped and turned to face the direction his voice had come.

"I brought you this—are you okay?" Fuu had held up a bowl of rice, but lowered her arms when she noticed a particularly cold stare from him. "What? Are you mad I haven't been around for a few days? I had to be discreet, dumby!"

Mugen snatched the bowl of rice from her hands and pushed past her into the hut. "Thanks."

This was a where he needed to make a decision: show his anger to her about her marriage, or just let her go.

"Mugen," She put a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter with you?"

He spun to her, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, and gritting his teeth. The almost-frightened and innocence in her eyes brought him down, and he let out a soothing breath. "I'm just tired."

What the hell would a girl like her want with a guy like him anyway?

He released her arms and sat on the ground, back to the wall. Fuu sat with her back against the paralleled wall.

Then they sat in silence as Mugen ate, just basking in each other's company.

* * *

Fuu crawled onto her mat and stared at the ceiling.

Even though she had found a new life with Haratsu, she hadn't forgotten her old life; the one with Mugen and Jin. At least Jin had the decency to pay a visit now and again. But Mugen, well Mugen she had figured was lost and would never be found. Knowing him as well as she did, she knew he was either far off getting into trouble, wooing women, or dead.

The absolute relief that had come with Mugen's sudden appearance… It was as if there had been some sort of burden she had been carrying, and with his arrival it had disappeared.

The anger he had shown was still a mystery to her...

Tomorrow she would sneak to him and perhaps actually get some words out of him.

That night she slept with a smile on her face, dreaming and reliving a night she had spent with a pirate almost three years ago.

* * *

Hopefully it's not another 347384 years before I update again. Adios!


End file.
